Town Crier (Beregost)
|allegiance = Neutral | relatives = | level = 1 | reputation = | hit_points = 7 | xp_value = 15 | thac0 = 19 | no_of_attacks = 1 | racial_enemy = | natural_ac = 10 | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | slashing = | s_v_death = 16 | s_v_wand = 17 | s_v_polymorph = 18 | breath = 20 | s_v_spell = 19 | strength = 9 | dexterity = 9 | constitution = 9 | intelligence = 9 | wisdom = 9 | charisma = 9 | luck = | morale = 10 | breaking_point = 7 | recovery_time = 60 | area = Beregost | place = Town center, near the "BEREGOST" sign | coordinates = 1877, 2179 | drop_icons = | items = None | gold = 0 | reputation_kill = Kill innocent }} Beregost's local town crier is busy announcing that the town's Governor, Kelddath Ormlyr, has put a bounty on the head of Bassilus. The bounty stands at . Anyone wishing to claim the bounty should report to Kelddath in the Song of the Morning Temple, with proof that Bassilus is dead. Involvement Once Bassilus has been killed, he calls out praise and thanks for the hero and their party. In case, however, that the party's reputation is lower than six, this whole bounty thing takes a completely different direction … Quotes *"Sorry, buddy, but I'm just simple folk and don't know anything about politics and such."TOWNCR.dlg; State 1 *"Hear ye! Hear ye! By order of His Most Radiant of Lathander Kelddath Ormlyr, governor of Beregost, and in the best interest of its peoples, forthwith there be a bounty placed upon the head of for their crimes against the good citizens of Beregost! Anyone bringing proof of their demise to the Song of the Morning temple shall receive no less than 3,000 gold! Hear ye! Hear ye!"TOWNCR.dlg; State 2 – Town Crier: "Hear ye! Hear ye! By order of His Most Radiant of Lathander Kelddath Ormlyr, governor of Beregost, and in the best interest of its peoples, forthwith there be a bounty placed upon the head of for their crimes against the good citizens of Beregost! Anyone bringing proof of their demise to the Song of the Morning temple shall receive no less than 3,000 gold! Hear ye! Hear ye!" *"Hear ye! Hear ye! The criminal Bassilus has been killed! It is said that the hero did the deed! May they always be welcome in our town!"TOWNCR.dlg; State 4 – Town Crier: "Hear ye! Hear ye! The criminal Bassilus has been killed! It is said that the hero did the deed! May always be welcome in our town!" *"Hear ye! Hear ye! By order of his Most Radiant of Lathander Kelddath Ormlyr, governor of Beregost, and in the best interest of its peoples, forthwith there be a bounty placed upon the head of the mad cleric Bassilus, for the crimes against nature that he has committed! Anyone bringing proof of his demise to the Song of the Morning temple shall receive no less than 5,000 gold! Hear ye! Hear ye!"TOWNCR.dlg; State 0 References